500 Ways to Lose a Friend
by EmeraldDream1
Summary: Sequel to 500 Ways to Kill my Sister and 500 Ways to Torture My Brother. Hermione's POV. Will misunderstandings and revenge going to prevent Ron and Hermione from seeing what could be? RHr and HG. Complete!
1. Perfect

A/N: Well, here's the start of Hermione's POV in my _500 Ways_ series. It follows _500 Ways to Kill My Sister_ (Ron's POV) and _500 Ways to Torture My Brother_ (Ginny's POV). I suggest you read those first if you haven't yet. For those of you that already have, welcome back and I hope you enjoy this next installment. The chapters are going to be a bit shorter in the beginning, but there will be more of them and I'll be able to update more frequently, so take that how you will. And now for the main event....

* * *

People say that I'm perfect.

I know that they do. I hear the whispers. About perfect Hermione and her perfect grades and her perfect life. I try to ignore them, but it gets to me. Because those people don't know me and they don't know my life. They don't know about the things I've seen and had to deal with. They might be surprised.

My life isn't perfect.

One of my best friends is in constant danger of being killed by the most evil wizard in history. Another one of my best friends was possessed by that same dark wizard for almost an entire year. And Ron, well...that's a whole other story.

Ron Weasley. The only boy who can completely anger me and then ten minutes later make me smile. He's been making me feel insecure since I first met him. Our relationship started off with him calling me a know-it-all and pointing out my lack of friends. But he can also make me feel wonderful, like when he tells me that my ideas are brilliant or when he goes out of his way and makes me feel included. He also worries about me. That I take on too much, like third year with the Time-Turner, and that I don't take time out for fun. We argue a lot sometimes. About schoolwork, about Harry, about Victor Krum, and about a million stupid things. Sometimes I want to strangle him. And sometimes...well sometimes I just want to grab him and kiss him.

It took me a long time to admit it to myself that I cared for Ron like that. I spent years denying it and trying to rationalize that it was perfectly natural that sometimes his smile made me catch my breath.

Eventually I admitted it out loud, to Ginny Weasley of all people. Ron's sister. And she somehow got it into her head that Ron liked me back and that we should live happily ever after.

She didn't know that it would never work and her constant assurances that it would only made things worse. When she insisted that I ask Ron out it only served to make me think of the hundreds of ways that he could say no and the thousands of reasons why. Because I knew what Ginny didn't. Ron fancied someone else and there was no way he would choose me over Lavender.

Yes, Ron fancies Lavender. The most popular girl in seventh year. She's flirty, she's outgoing, and she's beautiful. In other words, she's everything that I'm not.

I found out about Ron liking Lavender at the beginning of this term. It was ironic really, because before I came back to the common room that fall afternoon I had gone out for a walk on the grounds. And on that walk I decided that I had to do the courageous, Gryffindor thing and tell Ron how I feel about him. An hour later, I walked through the portrait hole and saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch in the common room speaking in low voices. As I got closer I heard Ron telling Harry about a girl he liked and Harry saying that Ron should tell her how he feels. My heart started beating twice as fast as I approached the couch and heard Ron say that the girl was beautiful. I didn't dare hope...

"Who are you talking about?" I heard myself ask before I could realize that I probably wouldn't want to hear the answer.

Both of the boys had turned around quickly.

"Hermione?" Harry had replied slowly, in shock.

Ron was still sitting there with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Yes." I replied tartly as I looked over at Harry.

"Lavender," I heard Ron sputter, "We were talking about Lavender."

"Lavender?" I replied slowly as I stared at Ron with wide eyes and my chest started to constrict. "Lavender Brown?"

"Erm, yeah," Ron replied looking a bit panicked, "Right Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron questionably and then slowly nodded.

"Well," I said as my head started to spin, "I have to go study. Goodbye." And I practically ran up to the girl's dormitory, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Ginny may not believe me, but I know the truth. Ron told me himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay everyone! Here's the part where you click that button down at the bottom and let me know what you think. I can't wait to hear from you. :)

Lion's Roar - Yeah I agree. Things would be so much easier if you could just admit your feelings and things could work out. Of course, then we wouldn't have all the complications that keep us reading stories like this, right? ;) I always love to read your reviews and I can't wait to see you. It'll be a blast.

sea-my-eyes - Here's the more that you were asking for. Hope I didn't keep you hanging too long! It makes me feel so special that my writing can fill that empty hole. Hopefully this update filled the hole up a bit. I can't wait to get your next review.

Altair1 - Well, here's the start of Hermione's POV. Hope it lives up to your expectations. The story will eventually go past where we left off with that whole scene in the library and we'll get to see Ron and Hermione's detention. Unfortunately I won't be writing the scene when Hermione told Ginny about her feelings for Ron. It would be good, but I feel that focusing on the future will be far more exciting. ;)

Sad Strange Little Girl - Here's the start of the next story. I hope you like it!

Michelle - Glad you like the story. Thanks for the compliments. I really hope you continue reading now that we've moved on to Hermione's POV and I can't wait to hear what you think of it.

eedoe - As always I was ecstatic to get your review. It's great hearing you're thoughts line by line. You totally pick up on the subtleties of the story and I love that. To comment on a few things- Yes, Harry definitely was thinking about something else. It certainly took a while for Ginny to admit her feelings huh? Silly girl. Glad you liked the last section with Hermione. Perfect interpretation of Harry before he left. Poor boy was feeling cornered. We'll get to see a bit more when we get to his POV. Glad you liked Madam Pince. You'll get a bit of her again in Hermione's POV. Thanks for your compliments on how I ended the story. I was also sad to end Ginny's section as she is my favorite female character in HP. We haven't heard the last of her yet though and I'm sure you'll enjoy the upcoming RHr and HG. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this short chapter and all those to follow. Until lata.

FreckledIrishMaiden - Yeah, poor kids are too scared and confused to admit how they feel. Then again, as Ron and Hermione know, having feelings out in the open doesn't solve everything. ;) Hope you're linking this next part of the story!

werewolf-0194 - Thanks, and yes this is post OotP. It takes place the trio's seventh year.

J.Rhaye - Yes, Ron and Hermione as well. I couldn't leave them out of the "misunderstandings, the second-guesses, the lost opportunities" now could I? I'm glad you're picking up the parallels between the two relationships. In fact, sometimes I read your reviews, and it just makes my story sound so cool! So thanks. Glad you loved the last installment and I hope you enjoy this next one as well. Thanks again for your great compliments and insights. It makes my day to have a reviewer like you.


	2. Ignorance is bliss

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! It's also a bit on the shorter side, but you'll have to deal with that for the first few chapters as I catch up to where we left in Ginny's POV. On the plus side, it means I'll probably update more quickly!

* * *

Since Ron admitted his feelings for Lavender, things have been difficult for me. It's true what they say...that ignorance is bliss. Things were easier before, because at least then I could imagine that Ron liked me back. Now I know how Ginny felt all those years with Harry. It's painful.

Ginny's lucky though. It looks like things are finally starting to work out with her and Harry. I've seen them hiding out in the library lately, heads close together and speaking in low whispers. I've seen the way they joke around and playfully push each other at dinner. And I've seen the looks. Ginny's looking at Harry, not quite the way she used to, but the same longing with a touch of new maturity. I know that she still loves him, even if she denies it. And Harry...well, the continually surprised look on his face is really entertaining. It's like he's seeing Ginny in an entirely new light and isn't quite sure how to react to it.

I thought that Ginny would bring up the new developments in her relationship with Harry on her own. But when days went by and she didn't talk about it with me I was surprised. I would've figured that she'd be bouncing off the walls. Finally I decided to bring it up myself. I cornered her in the sixth year girl's dormitory one night after dinner.

"So, what's going on between you and Harry?" I asked with a grin. If I couldn't have my own romance I planned on living vicariously through Ginny's.

"Nothing," she replied with a straight face, "What are you on about?"

Why was she trying to keep it a secret?

"All those hours you two spend in the library these days, _studying_," I said pointedly. I knew that I was right when I saw the shocked look on her face. I was about to start asking questions like 'When did it first happen?', 'Has he kissed you yet?', and 'When are you going to tell Ron?' when all of the sudden I realized the reason that Harry and Ginny were keeping their relationship secret. Ron.

"I won't tell Ron if that's what you're worried about," I quickly added, "though I don't think that he's as against the idea as you might assume."

It was true. Ron would probably be overjoyed if Harry and Ginny started going out. After all, he's been wanting them to get together since the end of our fifth year. One time, after he'd tried some subtle hinting that had backfired and convinced Harry that Ron thought he should ask out Luna, of all people, I asked Ron why he thought that Harry and Ginny should end up together.

"Well," he'd said thoughtfully, "Ginny's my sister. She's loved Harry since she set eyes on him, but she still doesn't cut him any slack. She understands him, sometimes better than we do, because of the whole thing second year...Harry needs somebody to love him and Ginny has lots of love to give. She deserves the best and Harry's it."

But back to my conversation with Ginny -

"Wait. Me and Harry?," she sputtered, "Hermione, you've got this all wrong. Me and Harry aren't _together_. Good lord, like he'd...anyway, that's not what it is at all. We've just been looking up new plays for Quidditch. Slytherin's got an especially strong team this year and - "

Ginny's an exceptionally good liar- she's got a lot of Fred and George's mischievousness in her- but I wasn't fooled.

"Ginny," I said as I held up a hand to stop her protests, "You don't have to make things up. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you. I can only imagine what it must feel like to finally be together with the guy you've always wanted."

And I had imagined it. Often. I'd imagined what it would be like to hold hands with Ron as we walked into class. I'd imagined stopping our fights by kissing him in the middle of a sentence. I'd imagined going to Hogsmeade with Ron, not as friends, but as something more. Sometimes as we sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer I'd even go so far as to imagine that it wasn't the four of us just sitting there having a good time, but me and Ron on a double date with Ginny and Harry. It's amazing how easily someone can give in to imagination if they want it badly enough. I'm sure that some people speculate that the reason I throw myself into my studies is that I want to control what happens, control life. In reality all I really want to do is escape it.

"Hermione," Ginny's voice broke me from my thoughts, "What makes you think that there's something going on between me and Harry?"

I was surprised by the way that Ginny worded the question, but if she wanted reassurance, I'd give it to her.

"Well," I replied, "It's the way that he's been looking at you lately I guess, as if there were something about you that quite surprised him. And the way that you always get that sparkle in your eyes when he comes in the room. Plus," I added with a smile, "if you want to hide it you've got to come up with something better than going off to the library for hours. Everybody knows you both hate to study and Quidditch won't start up for another month. Good try though."

And with that I walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Ginny behind me.

* * *

A/N: I'm looking forward to reading your comments!

aschowin - Thanks for saying that you're impressed with my stories...it does wonders for my self esteem ;) As for the different POVs, it is a bit more difficult to write some characters than others, but I like the challenge.

Britt Davis - Sorry that it makes you sad, but don't worry, it won't end up that way. I'm a huge H/R fan myself and I couldn't let them end up unhappy, could I?

FreckledIrishMaiden - I'm glad that you like how the story is done in 4 parts and that you think it's awesome. It's fun to write and reveal details that make sense of why characters reacted certain ways earlier in the story.

CoPaCaBaNa - I know that you want them together, but you'll have to be patient ;). Rest assured though that I'm the type of girl that loves a happy ending.

Carrie Weasley - Here you go ;)

eedoe - I agree that Hermione often puts on a brave face for things because she doesn't like to admit to others that she's been hurt. I also believe that Hermione and Ginny are close, after all I'm sure they can relate to each other well with everything that happened and there are some things that Hermione just can't talk to Ron and Harry about. Plus, there are hints that they talk a lot more than is shown, like how Hermione knew about the whole Michael Corner thing. Glad you liked Harry's reaction and how it subtly gave the answer to her question. If only Ron hadn't been an idiot about the whole thing right? As for your guess as to what happened after Hermione left the room, that's exactly how I'd write their reactions too. As always, I love to hear from you.

BballShorty118848 - It was great to get all of your reviews (including the ones for the other stories). Thanks a lot for the compliments. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again.

Essie - I think you figured out Hermione's issue exactly - Hermione's emotionally involved and therefore isn't as observant and rational as usual. As for the short chapters, I'm just doing that to catch up to the point where I left off in the last story. Don't worry, they'll get longer. It's nice to hear that you're looking forward Harry's POV. I'm looking forward to writing it. I tend to prefer H/G fics myself (those are the ones I usually write), though I also like the R/Hr dynamic. I'm looking forward to your comments.

dreamy-crazygirl - Yep, she has no clue. Glad you're liking it. :)

J.Rhaye - I think it's always the case that you realize things about other people's relationships and personal reactions that you don't see in your own. Hermione will eventually let up on Ginny, but it will take a while. We still need to go through her experience of the events and move on to the detention. Glad you liked the beginning of the story and thanks for saying that my stories are cool. :) I love getting your reviews.

Bitter Cocoa - Hope this wasn't too long of a wait ;).

MonicaChandler4Ever - I'm glad you like my fic. I'm also a big fan of friends and esp. the relationship between Monica and Chandler. Hope you liked this next chapter!

eckles - Thanks for the compliment!

x Confused Girl x - Thank you so much for the compliments. I'm really glad that you like my stories and have been anticipating this one. It is sad so far, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending so you don't have to worry too much ;)

Sad Strange Little Girl - Glad you love it! Hope you liked this chapter too. :)

Marauder Angel - Thanks!

. 


	3. Can only take so much

A/N: All right! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it and I can't wait to hear what you thought. Also, I think I'm gonna start putting the review responses at the top so you won't be hoping for more story at the bottom than you end up getting. We'll see how it works. Thanks to all 17 reviewers for the last chapter. I love you guys! And because I do...this chapter is longer! (Oh, and thanks to all you great folks who've read and reviewed my other story - Normal :) )

* * *

chopstix - Glad you like my series! Thanks a lot.  
  
P.I.D. - Thanks a lot for your great compliments. I love to hear that you think I'm writing Hermione well. I hope you continue to read and review. :)  
  
bLuECoW219 - Glad you like this story and that you liked Ginny's POV. I'm a little more comfortable writing in Ginny's POV, so you probably caught onto that. Hope you keep reading and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think.  
  
J.Rhaye - Don't worry about taking too long...I totally understand when real life gets in the way of fanfic. Yet again, you read everything in my story that I'm going for - the similarities behind Hermione and Ginny's situations and their motivations and reasons for denial. Glad you liked the line about living vicariously through Ginny's relationships and caught onto how Hermione focused on her friends' behavior so she wouldn't have to face her own. And a change of mindset definitely does make a difference, doesn't it? Hope you like this next chapter!  
  
lavalampronsgirl - Thanks! I see you tomorrow, it'll be a blast!  
  
Echo256 - Thanks.  
  
CarrieWeasley - Glad you liked it. Haha, and it would definitely be nice to have the lying capabilities of Ginny, Fred and George. I'm not sure I would use it for good though ;).  
  
Essie - Glad you like it and are starting to relate to Hermione. I understand how you think that Ron was a tad out of character. That part was a little tough to write and I was going back and forth about how eloquent to make Ron about the whole thing, but I figured that he's older and an idea that he's thought about the whole H/G possibility since the end of fifth year. As for the heaviness, this chapter is a bit lighter and I will try and add more humor in the upcoming chapters. I just needed to set up Hermione's POV on her relationship with Ron and why she acts the way she does later. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. :)  
  
MiOnIeZtwin01 - Haha. I laughed out loud when I read your review. Glad you like the story. It's funny that it sounds like your life, I guess that means I'm writing things pretty realistically, huh? And although it may seem like it, I'm not hiding in the tree or the bathroom...though have you checked under you bed? ;)  
  
MonicaChandler4Ever - Thanks for the compliments! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
ButterbeerJelloShots - Aw, thanks! It makes me feel great that you think so highly of my interpretations of the characters. Your review made me smile.  
  
JenniGellerBing - Thanks for reviewing! It's great to hear that you like this story and its predecessors. I also enjoy the twisting quite a bit myself. ;) Hope to hear from you more.  
  
FreckledIrishMaiden - Glad you like Hermione's view and think that I'm portraying her realistically. It's nice to know that I'm accomplishing what I set out to do. :)  
  
BballShorty118848 - Thanks a lot for the compliments. I'm glad that you like reading my stories and can relate to them. It is definitely fun to interrogate friends who are in denial that they like each other. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
dreamy-crazygirl - I'm really glad that you liked it. And yes, Hermione really does want Ron. You were right to catch onto the g/h-ness too. If you want to see more of that, read my story 500 Ways to Torture My Brother, which comes before this one. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
eedoe - As always, I loved getting your review. It's always wonderful hearing which specific parts you liked and you always tend to pick up on lines that I myself feel are very important. Thanks again. :)  
  
Sad Strange Little Girl - Well, I'm sorry that Hermione's starting to get on your nerves. I'm just setting up why she reacts the way she does later. This chapter is lightens up on that as Hermione isn't quite as introspective. Glad you like the story. :)

* * *

After I had that talk with Ginny, she and Harry tried to be much less discreet about the fact that they were spending time together. I still noticed it, though, when she and Harry would both disappear for hours and come back approximately ten minutes apart, Ginny saying that she'd gone to visit her friend Sally in Hufflepuff or that she'd gone to sit by the lake and think and Harry saying that he'd been flying or went to go talk to Hagrid. They had loads of well planned excuses. I knew that they were still meeting though. The timing was too precise and the glittering eyes too consistent. They weren't going to the library any more of course. I'd wager they were meeting in the Room of Requirement or that empty classroom on the second floor.

Now, my life has never been normal, but Monday started the weirdest week of my life. I knew that Ginny was behind it of course. I'm not stupid. In fact, I think I even smiled when I recognized her latest attempt to get me and her brother together.

We were on our way to lunch when all of the sudden Ron grabbed my hand and started dancing with me in the middle of the corridor. He stopped, conveniently, after a quick turn ended with our faces in close proximity. For a slight moment I thought that he started to lean in, but I must've imagined it because a second later he dropped my hands and was mumbling about how hungry he was before taking off to the Great Hall. I knew that it was all Ginny's fault when I heard a slight giggle behind me and turned around just in time to see her and Harry looking at the wall with interest.

Tuesday. Imagine my surprise when the next morning at breakfast Ron started singing love songs in a slightly off-tune voice. I tried to hide my smile in my Arithmancy book as I witnessed Ginny's latest attempt. _You've got to hand it to the girl_, I thought as I took in Ron's shocked face while he ran out of the Great Hall with his hand over his mouth, _she's definitely being creative_.

On Wednesday I was expecting it, but nothing happened. The only odd things were that Ron sat next to me in Charms when Harry usually sits between us, and that Ron insisted that he wanted to come with me to the library. Oh, and Ginny's complaints about Ron had increased by then. You'd think that when talking to the girl that she wants her brother to go out with, Ginny wouldn't continually complain that the boy's a dense moron. I wonder what idiotic thing Ron said this time. He should know not to mess with Ginny's temper.

Thursday's prank got Ron a detention, but I'm guessing that he probably deserved it for whatever he did to Ginny. In fact, I think that Ginny's anger at her brother finally overrode her desire to force the two of us together also, because I wasn't involved in this at all, except for when I took the charm off Ron's robes.

Ron was in a horrid mood after Potions because Snape gave him a detention. He shouldn't have taken it out on me though. We were in the library and I was just telling him that he should get an early start on his Potions essay, especially considering what had happened in class. And he shouted at me.

"Why do you always have to take Snape's side?!" he yelled as his face turned red.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I turned away from the bookshelf and back to face him.

"I'm talking about how you think that teachers are always right. I bet you think I deserved to get that detention!" He gave me a glare that said he'd already decided on what I thought and was entirely positive of his conclusion.

"You're just putting words into my mouth!" I yelled back.

"No. You always give teachers the benefit of the doubt and you never give me the same thing. Remember Snape first year, you kept defending him - "

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?!"

"Well what about that prat Lockhart? You idolized him. Being in charge of educating doesn't mean that someone's a bloody saint!"

I couldn't believe that he brought up Lockhart. That was almost five years ago!

"Or," Ron added pointedly, "maybe it wasn't the teaching that made you defend Lockhart, maybe it was his _dashing good looks_."

"Ron!" I shouted as I tried to ignore the sting of his words, "What is your problem?!"

"Miss Granger!" I turned quickly and saw Madam Pince standing behind us looking as if she'd just sucked on a lemon, "This is a library. Students study here. They do not engage in screaming matches. Fifteen points from Gryffindor. I'd like both you and Mr. Weasley to leave and please do not return until you have realized the gravity of the disruption that you've caused."

"I'm really sorry Madam Pince," I apologized as Ron and I packed up our books.

"Miss Granger, I expect better from you," Madam Pince responded crisply. "Quite frankly, I'm appalled that the Head Girl of Hogwarts would breach the sanctity of the library like you have done."

I stood there in shock and shame as the librarian walked away.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said as he touched my shoulder, "Let's head back to the common room."

* * *

Ron and I went back to the common room in silence. Neither of us really knew quite what to say. We hadn't really made up from our fight. I guess the both of us were too tired to figure things out though, because we simply went up to our separate dormitories without saying a word.

That night, as I tried to read for Potions, I couldn't help thinking how odd it was when Ron and I weren't speaking to one another. Whenever it happens, I feel like something is missing in my life.

I don't know if Ron feels the same, but he didn't seem concerned about our fight the next morning. He seemed too preoccupied being paranoid about the pranks Ginny'd been pulling. His eyes kept darting around and he looked as though he hadn't slept much the night before. I suspect that he was put even more on guard because Harry and Ginny showed up late to breakfast that morning whispering about something as they glanced in his direction.

Truth be told, with all the alternating whispering and glaring that was going on at breakfast, I was ready when we left for Potions. I was even happy when Snape said that we'd be working on an early and highly unstable version of Veritaserum. I liked the challenge and the distraction it provided.

Unfortunately things took a terrible turn five minutes after we'd started. Ron had just finished putting the last of our ingredients in the cauldron when I noticed that he'd gotten really pale.

"Ron?" I questioned.

He swayed and grabbed onto the counter with his left hand.

"I feel a bit...a bit...Hermione?" He looked over to me with glazed eyes before crashing to the floor.

"Ron!" I shouted as I knelt before him on the ground.

I barely heard Neville call for Professor Snape as I reached out to touch Ron's soft hair. Harry was beside me saying something, but I didn't hear him either.

"Ron," I whispered. "Wake up."

"Longbottom, take him to the hospital wing," Snape said harshly. I think that Professor Snape was still upset that Neville was able to make it into his advanced class. Regardless, Neville nodded resolutely before coming over and lifting Ron up so that one of Ron's arms was around his neck.

"Oh, for God's sake Longbottom, you needn't act like a squib," Snape said before muttering a quick spell that allowed Ron to float on his back in the air behind Neville. Neville sheepishly looked away before taking Ron out of the classroom with him.

"I'm surprised it took this long for the Weasel to faint dead away," Malfoy smirked. "He always was a bit of a wuss."

"What happened to him Professor?" Dean asked.

I looked up anxiously at Professor Snape before glimpsing the blackboard behind him. Why hadn't I realized it earlier?

"It was the lurania wasn't it?" I whispered. "He had an allergic reaction."

"So Miss Granger has the answer again," Snape sneered.

"Why didn't you warn us before we started making the potion?" I asked as I looked in confusion at Snape's arrogant expression. "It's one of the most highly reactive ingredients used in modern potions. You had to have known that at least one of us would have an allergic reaction."

"And Mr. Weasley should've known to read the chapter I'd assigned," Snape said smoothly. "Perhaps then he would've been a bit more careful."

_Ron couldn't have known he was allergic to a rarely used potions ingredient_, I fumed silently.

"Truth be told Miss Granger, I'm surprised that you didn't warn him yourself," Snape added. "Don't you always do Weasley's homework for him?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they waited for me to respond.  
  
"Ron does his own work," I finally hissed. "And it might do for you to notice how hard he works instead of tearing him down every chance you get."

I stood up and glared at Snape. Harry whispered my name and tried to pull me back, but I shook out of his grasp.

"You should've warned him," I yelled, fully losing control. "You should've warned all of us. What happened to Ron is your fault! You knew how dangerous it was."

"And you are an interfering know-it-all Granger! Detention! Tonight!"

"Fine," I spurted. "But I'm leaving. I don't want to be in this infernal class any more."

I threw one more glare at Snape before grabbing my textbooks and storming out of the classroom, not even glancing at Harry or anyone else on the way out.

* * *

A/N: I'm looking forward to hearing what all of you think!


	4. Frustration and Wallowing

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update. Fall semester at school was crazy, esp. with applying to grad school and figuring out what I'm gonna do with the rest of my life and stuff. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and urged me to continue. Don't worry, I'm going to finish this! Enjoy!

* * *

After I left the Potions classroom, I headed straight to the hospital wing, still silently fuming. What gave Snape the right?

"Where's Ron?" I asked Madame Pomfrey quickly as I entered the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley is being treated right now," she replied calmly.

"You know that it was lurania, right?"

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey replied more sternly, "and he's being treated."

"Where is he?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked and looking past the school nurse desperately. "I need to see him."

"Miss Granger!" She held up her hand. "Mr. Weasley needs his rest. You can see him when he returns to your common room in a few hours and no sooner. I suggest that you head back there yourself."

I let out a frustrated growl before turning and heading out the door. I mean, God forbid that I want to make sure that my friend is all right. Maybe Snape was right, I thought as I'd turned the corner and started heading towards Gryffindor Tower. If I'd finished reading last night's chapter I might've warned Ron. He might not have listened to me, but I could have warned him all the same.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry yell and slowly turned around. I really didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.

"What?" I asked when he caught up to me.

"I can't believe you did that! I never would've thought that you'd yell at Snape. It was amazing."

"Yeah, brilliant," I muttered as I tried to ignore the awed look on his face. "I've got a detention that I shouldn't have and Ron's lying in the hospital wing."

I said "Tempus fugit" as we got to the entrance of Gryffindor tower and Harry didn't bother saying anything else as he followed me through the portrait hole.

It was bad enough that Ron had been hurt and they hadn't let me see him, but I'd also gotten a detention. Something that I was sure was definitely frowned upon when one was Head Girl. It was all Snape's fault.

"A detention!" I said out-loud without realizing it. "Can you believe that?! That man is so...so infuriating!"

I just couldn't understand why Professor Snape had to be so perfectly wretched all the time. Not even noticing Ginny, I threw my books onto the table.

"Watch it!"

I absently heard Ginny shout before replying distractedly. "Oh sorry."

"What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny tilted her head at me in that annoyingly concerned manner she has.

"Bloody Snape gave me a damn detention," I replied concisely.

"Why?"

Not feeling like explaining what had happened I just sighed and headed up the dormitory stairs. If Ginny really needed to know what was going on, Harry would tell her.

* * *

I was sitting by the window, wallowing, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione...Hermione, can I come in?" I really didn't feel like talking with Ginny at the moment.

She knocked again. "Hermione?"

What was happening to me? I'd yelled at a teacher. Head Girls aren't supposed to yell at teachers and they aren't supposed to get detentions and they aren't supposed to moon over boys lying in the hospital wing. If only Ron hadn't been so still and pale lying there, maybe I wouldn't have lost it. Maybe I wouldn't have ended up sitting in my room, crying.

"Hermione?" Ginny's concerned voice was a whisper and I realized absently that she'd entered the room.

"It's only a detention," she continued. "You've had one before, you've got to know that they're not all that bad."

They weren't all that bad when I was a first year, but I was in my seventh year now. I should've known better. I should've stopped myself.

"I'm not supposed to get detentions," I hissed. "I'm supposed to be a role model. I'm Head Girl. I'm supposed to be a damn paragon of Hogwarts perfection."

I shook my head as I thought about what this would do for my position and started to pick at a nearby pillow. Would everything I said now be treated as hypocrisy?

"Well, aside from your perfectionism," Ginny said off-handedly. "Which we'll talk about later by the way because you're not perfect and nobody expects you to be, if your goal is trying to become the perfect Hogwarts student...well, what's a Hogwarts student without a detention or two."

I let out a strangled laugh. Only Ginny could make detentions sound like a good thing. I just wish she'd said it when everything wasn't spinning out of control. When I hadn't ruined what I'd worked for.

"You know I'm right. I mean, practically everyone in this school gets detentions and almost all of those are from Snape. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

I just looked over at Ginny. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but she just didn't understand.

"But," I said desperately, "I messed up. I yelled at a teacher!"

"You yelled at Snape," Ginny said as if it were something else entirely. "There's a difference. You did what each and every one of us wishes we could do. It's a story to tell your children and grandchildren."

I couldn't help but start to smile. I had wanted to yell at Professor Snape many times before.

"All of your red-haired, Weasley children and grandchildren," Ginny finished with a smirk.

My red-haired...

"Hey!" I couldn't believe that Ginny'd had the nerve to bring that up and it may have been rather childish, but I pushed her.

"I'm just saying," she said nonchalantly. A little too nonchalantly. As if something was already a done deal.

"You didn't say anything did you?" I asked urgently. "You promised!"

"Anything about what?" Ginny looked genuinely confused and it threw me off for a moment.

"Ron," I started hesitantly, "and, you know. How I...well, how I feel about him."

"I haven't told him," Ginny said exasperatedly. "I told you I wouldn't." "Okay." I let out the breath I'd been holding. Having feelings for Ron was starting to make me paranoid. Ginny would never tell him how I feel, right?

"It's time for dinner," Ginny said as she got up, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I replied. I had to admit that I was feeling a bit better. Ginny definitely had a way of putting things into perspective when she felt like it. I took her hand and she helped me up. I suddenly thought how glad I was that the two of us had become friends.

"Well then," she said with a mischievous smile, "let's get going sister-in-law."

"Ginny!"

Perhaps I spoke too soon.

* * *

A/N: As always, I'm looking forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter. Only about two chapters until we get to the detention (and those two chapters are basically written)! 


	5. Tension and Breakdown

A/N: I'm horribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Life and senior year, unfortunately, got in the way. But here's the next chapter and the one after that is the last one. I've finished the whole story, so after I get a couple of reviews I'll post the last chapter. And thanks to everyone that kept asking me to update. I really appreciate your support and I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner! Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Ron got back from the hospital wing just in time for supper, which was really a very Ron sort of thing to do. His behavior, on the other hand, was quite unusual.

Ron was still looking a bit pale as we sat down to supper and was pushing his food around the plate instead of eating it. I looked at Harry and he shrugged and turned to whisper something in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded solemnly in response and whispered, "It'll be fine." I noted the intimacy from across the table and couldn't help but wish that Ron would...well, that he would do something aside from sit there beside me looking sullen and pushing his food around.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked sharply.

Ron jerked his head up from the table and glared at me. I couldn't help but be happy that he was at least showing some life.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that, Ron. You know that!" What was it about our relationship...friendship, that caused us to be constantly misunderstanding each other? I laid my napkin on the table to avoid pulling it apart and turned on the bench to face him. "I'm just worried about you. Are there some after-effects of Madam Pomfrey's treatment? You're not eating." Maybe I should've forced my way into the hospital wing. Made sure that Ron really was all right.

"I'm fine," Ron said as he grabbed a roll and ripped it in half. "I'm just having bloody horrible week. And I have my bloody damn detention tonight."

He laid the roll down on his plate without taking a bite and looked at me intensely. Having his eyes on me like that made me feel vastly uncomfortable. He usually only completely focused on me like that when we're arguing.

"Don't swear Ron," I said, for lack of anything other ideas. Most of the reasons Ron's week had been horrible were because of Ginny's misguided idea that Ron fancied me. I felt wretched. "It'll get better?" I tried.

Ron shook his head and looked across the table at Ginny. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that she was chatting cheerfully with Harry. Ron frowned and I wished that I could fix everything for him. Maybe I should talk with Ginny. I hated to see him looking so dreadful.

"Not if she has anything to say about it," Ron said as he turned back toward me. "I swear, mum and dad should've stopped after me."

"Should've stopped after you Ron?" Ginny laughed as she inserted herself into our conversation. "And how would that've helped anyone? More like they should've skipped you. Probably would have if it were possible."

I looked between the two of them nervously and saw Harry do the same.

"Now Ginny," I started and instinctively put my hand on Ron's arm to hold him back.

"What, Hermione?" Ginny said harshly as her eyes flashed. "Still defending this thick lout after all this time? I would've thought you of all people would've been at your wit's end -"

Ron stood up and my hand wasn't able to stop him. It fell uselessly by my side.

"Leave Hermione out of this! She has nothing to do with it."

"You're right," Ginny said as she stood up. "If you're having an awful week it's your own fault and you deserve it." She glanced at me and smiled sweetly before turning back to Ron. "Are you looking forward to your detention, dear brother?"

"You planned that too, didn't you?" Ron yelled as he leaned across the table. "I'm gonna owl mum!"

"Oh," Ginny responded as she leaned toward Ron, "That's big of you! Maybe I should owl mum and tell her why I did what I did?" Ron gaped at her and I wondered what exactly Ron had done.

"Ginny!" Harry hissed, taking advantage of Ron's silence. "Not now."

Harry pulled on Ginny's arm and nodded to me at Ron. Sighing, I pulled on Ron's arm.

"Ron! Sit down."

Eventually Harry and I were able to pull the two of them down, not that it did much good. Both Ginny and Ron ended up being insufferable moody prats the rest of supper. Harry and I tried to carry on a conversation, but it was basically useless since neither Ron nor Ginny would do anything but huff and glare at each other the whole meal. It was a disaster.

* * *

Later, the four of us were sitting in the common room. Ron was beside me on the couch scribbling furiously away at something and radiating waves of anger. I tried to ignore him and concentrate on reading the Potions chapter that I was supposed to have finished last night. I couldn't get behind.

"They're plotting against me. I know they are." I heard Ron whisper and followed his gaze to Harry and Ginny who were sitting across the room. I could tell that Harry was trying to calm her down and tried to suppress my jealousy about their relationship. I was tired of dealing with Ron. I was tired of loving him and getting nothing back.

"You're paranoid. You know that, right?" I started. They weren't plotting against him. They just happened to be lucky enough that they fancied each other. "Just because Ginny played a little trick on you yesterday…" I trailed off uncertainly and opened my book back up to Chapter Seven, bracing myself for Ron's response.

"It wasn't a little trick! She charmed my robes so that they would flash my thoughts in neon pink letters across my chest. My personal thoughts! In neon pink!"

Ron pronounced each world with emotion, passion. I tried to ignore the desire I had to fix Ron's problems and make them my own. Brushing a few tangles of hair out of my face, I tried not to wish that Ron would channel that passion into something a little more...constructive.

Banishing that though before it fully formed, I turned back to my textbook. I had to finish this chapter. I should've finished it last night. If I had maybe Ron wouldn't have had the allergic reaction and I wouldn't have gotten detention.

"It's not like it was that big of a deal. You noticed it a few seconds after she put the charm on and had me reverse it straight away. It's not like we haven't heard you say those same things about Snape out loud before…I thought it was funny." And it had been funny. Especially because Ginny hadn't involved me. Ron might've gotten a detention, but I had been relieved.

I turned the page and found, in italics, a short spell that tests for the allergy for lurania. That would have been helpful.

"A detention Hermione! A detention!"

"Like you've never had one of those before," I said as I memorized the spell and determined to do it at my first chance. "What did you do to make Ginny do that anyway?"

Ron looked over at the fire for the moment before turning back to me and professing that he didn't do anything. He crossed his arms and set his jaw as if daring me to challenge him.

I'd been wondering for weeks what Ron had done to Ginny and I wasn't about to back down from any challenge set by Ronald Weasley. I closed my Potions text and set it to the side.

"I hardly believe that Ron Weasley. Ginny's been going around for weeks now saying that you're a daft prick who needs some sense knocked into him. Might you know why that is?"

His eyelids fluttered downward and he looked across the room before apparently getting lost in thought. I let him stay that way for a moment before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Honestly Ron, out with it! What did you say to get Ginny so hacked off?"

Ron looked at me oddly and with a little bit of fear. I suddenly felt a bit apprehensive.

"I only said..." Ron trailed off.

"Ron!" Was he going to tell me or not?

Frustrated by his lack of response, I followed his gaze to where Harry and Ginny had just gotten up from their couch. They were headed over to us. I could only hope that Ginny didn't do anything else. I didn't want detention tonight to be unbearable. It was bad enough that I'd have to go through with it. Please Ginny, don't make this any worse.

"Ron," Ginny started with a grin, "I-"

Ginny stopped talking as Harry whispered something in her ear. It looked like such an intimate moment that I felt a bit uncomfortable watching.

"Ron," Ginny finally started again without the grin, "I just wanted to say that we shouldn't fight anymore. I'm sorry."

It wasn't like Ginny to just give in like that. She could be even more stubborn than Harry sometimes. What was going on?

"Very magnanimous of you Gin."

I heard Ron's confident voice and did a mental double-take. Did he really just use the word magnanimous?

"We're going to the library." I vaguely heard Ginny announce their plans as I pondered the sudden increase in Ron's vocabulary. Had he actually been studying? Without me?

Had he been studying with someone else?

"Oh, and Hermione?"

Wait. Ginny's talking to me.

"Yes?" I finally replied.

Ginny smiled.

"Ron fancies you."

And with three short words she ended any hope I had of getting through adolescence relatively unscarred. She'd basically told Ron that I like him. Ron doesn't fancy me and Ginny's only got that idea because I fancy him. And now he'll know. He'll know and he'll hate me forever.

Nervously, I looked over at Ron. He was staring straight ahead with his eyes closed and an expression on his face that made me feel queasy. It was somewhere between disgust and fear.

"Hermione?"

I couldn't hear what he had to say. His voice was concerned. He'd probably be gentle and let me down easily, but I couldn't hear it. I didn't have many hopes left lately and I couldn't let this one be completely crushed. I obviously knew Ron didn't love me, but I couldn't hear his complete lack of feelings for me from his own voice. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Fighting back tears, I quickly gathered my books.

"I have to go." I tried to smile at Ron. It wasn't his fault that he didn't love me.

I gave Ron one last look before heading out the door. He'd seemed so sad, but I bet I felt worse. In that moment, we'd both lost the friendship, but I'd also just lost the only boy I'd ever loved.

Tears were streaming down my face as I collapsed against the brick wall just outside of Gryffindor Tower, crying. Some time later, a seamstress in the painting above me asked what was wrong...and it made me realize what a scene I'd probably been making. I couldn't let this break me. I was too smart for that. There was another way to deal with this entirely.

As soon as I found Ginny, I was going to kill her.

* * *

By the time I reached the library, I'd worked myself into quite a state. I crashed through the doors and headed straight to the table where Harry and Ginny sat. I got to the table and Ginny just stared at me, like she didn't realize what she'd done.

"What the hell is your problem Ginny!"

"What?" She had the audacity to look shocked.

"You promised not to tell anyone!"

Ginny stood up and said, "Tell anyone what?"

She couldn't not know what she'd done. She'd broken the friendship code.

"About Ron!" I elaborated.

"I didn't!" Ginny protested with wide eyes. "I told you that Ron likes you. You're supposed to be happy!" She looked over at Harry.

"Nice try," I said before she could get Harry to defend her. "Ron doesn't like me. I told you that."

My voice was shaky. I hated having to say it.

"And I told you that you were wrong! He's practically in love with you."

Doesn't she realize how much worse hearing her say that makes me feel? Praying that my tears held off until I could find someplace private, I spoke as plainly as I could and hoped that Ginny felt my pain. I hoped it hurt her.

"He doesn't love me. And because of you I'm not even sure if he's going to be my friend anymore. You just ruined my life."

"Hermione."

"Harry, shut it."

"Hermione," Ginny said gently.

"Ginny, I thought you were my friend. Don't ever speak to me again."

And with that I severed ties with one of my best friends. Walking out the door, I realized that I'd already lost two friends today. By the end of the night I might not have any left.

I walked through the hallways and tried to find a place to be alone. It wasn't as easy as it would seem. Students were walking through all of the corridors and I decided not to try any more empty classrooms after inadvertently interrupting Seamus and Lavender's snogging session. I definitely wasn't going to cry in a bathroom like first year. And I couldn't go back to Gryffindor Tower, as _he_ was there. Finally, I decided to go outside, thinking that the fresh air might do me some good. And without a thought to the rules, I headed straight to the Forbidden Forest.

I could handle being without friends. I'd done it before and I could do it again.


	6. Ditto

A/N: This is the last chapter, yay! I just want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers: mt-threat (we miss you guys too! hope the concert was fun!), neespence, drlover, Aqb Dk, ILoveRon91, xonlyx3xashesx, goblin monkey, legolascrazy17, cmpbtdudethe, and MistressEmilio (it definitely would be nice if we all had friends like Ginny to push us together with the one we fancy...and yes, they get to have an interesting detention together ;) ). I really appreciate all of your reviews, especially because I got an awful and uncalled for flame recently. You guys are great. Thanks a lot for taking the time to read and review. Now, enjoy!

* * *

I showed up late for my detention. It wasn't my fault, really. And the truth was that I didn't even care. I was glad to be alive and in the castle.

This was what happened:

I'd been just sitting there alone on a fallen tree branch and experiencing the end of my life as I knew it, when I heard the sound of a tree rustling to my left. And then a roar. And then I remembered that my bookbag was still sitting outside Gryffindor Tower under the painting of that seamstress. With my wand inside.

So I did what anyone would do in that sort of situation.

I screamed...and ran.

Which made me realize that I really should start running on a regular basis as exercise, considering that I always seem to get into these death-defying situations and don't practice Quidditch all the time like Harry and Ginny and Ron.

Ron.

I tripped and fell into a ditch of mud and leaves. Great.

After getting up and trying to wipe mud off of my face and clothes, I looked around. And realized that although I'd escaped the monster, I had no idea where I was.

I looked at my watch. Quarter to seven. I had fifteen minutes to get myself out of the forest, to Gryffindor Tower to get my wand, and back to the Potions dungeon for detention. It was impossible and so I decided to have a mental breakdown right in the middle of the forbidden forest.

After that little episode, and once I became sane enough again to figure out my way out of the forest (which I'd like to say was by some clever means, but was really just lucky wandering), I was somehow able to make it to the dungeon by 7:22. Which was still, mind you, 22 minutes after I was supposed to arrive. I even considered not going to detention and faking that I'd gotten sick. With everything that had happened, I was feeling horribly awful.

Responsibly, stupidly, I opened the dungeon door instead.

"And here's the student we've been waiting for. Gone for a roll in mud, Miss Granger?"

Ron's head whipped around at my name and he stared at me as if his entire world had gone topsy-turvy. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before getting out a feeble, "Hermione?"

I nodded and went to sit down at the same table as Ron, as far away from him as I could. I looked straight at Professor Snape and tried not to feel Ron's eyes on me. It's just a detention. The way he was looking at me it was as if he'd just heard that I'd decided to drop out of school and do divination on the streets.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Professor," I said as dignified as I could. "I was unavoidably detained."

"You get another detention two days from now Granger." I nodded. Professor Snape walked in front of the table and threw down a pair of dragonhide gloves and two scrub brushes. "For detention tonight you will be cleaning all of the cauldrons over there."

He waved his hand in the general direction of a massive pile of grimy, oozing cauldrons. It would take forever to clean all of them.

"And my bad week just gets worse," I heard Ron mumble. My stomach plummeted as I remembered my part in his bad week. Oh God.

"Most of them are from your class today and the rest are from the fourth years' potions. I suggest you use the gloves Mr. Weasley, unless you wish to visit the hospital wing twice in one day."

Ron nodded and continued looking straight ahead. He obviously didn't want to be here with me. He wouldn't even look in my direction.

"I'll be back in four hours. I expect all of those cauldrons to be spotless."

With one last glare, Snape swept out of the dungeon, leaving Ron and I in an awkward and incredibly silent situation. He wasn't even moving or blinking. Turning away, I got out my wand and whispered the spell I'd memorized earlier. My hand glowed green for a moment and I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't allergic.

"What are you doing here?"

I'd gotten so used to the silence that Ron's voice shocked me. I turned to face him.

"What do you think?" I said a bit harshly. "I got detention."

"You?"

"Yes."

"But, it's you!"

"Don't act as if it's some impossible event for me to get in trouble. I got a detention in first year too if you don't remember. And the detention's all your fault anyway." It felt nice to argue with Ron. Normal.

"What in hell are you on about?"

"The only reason that I've got this detention is because you landed yourself in the hospital. Snape was being a complete jerk about the whole thing and I guess I lost my head a bit. I yelled at him."

"You yelled at Snape and got a detention because of _me_?" His eyes went wide as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes, well."

"But I thought - "

"That I thought all teachers were saints and would never say an ill word against them?"

He looked at me oddly for a second before responding. "Er, yes?"

"Well, I don't think that Professor Snape is a saint," I said firmly, "And if you recall, I didn't bloody well think that Umbridge was a saint either, did I?"

"Hermione," Ron said softly, "you swore."

He was looking at me strangely again. It's his own fault if I'm acting out of character. He's just so distracting. I just take one look at his bright blue eyes and his ruffled hair and the unshaven and out of sorts look he's sporting now and I just can't concentrate. So what if I swore?

"Yes," I finally said, "I happen to do that when you're being particularly frustrating."

"Well," Ron started as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. He seemed to be thinking of a good response.

"Let's just get started," I said finally. "Take the gloves, I'm not allergic."

Ron took them and put them on. We both grabbed the cleaning brushes went over to the sink. I saw Ron glance hesitantly over to the pile of cauldrons.

"Yeah, it's disgusting."

"We could've gotten worse," Ron said with a shrug.

We both went to grab a cauldron and our hands brushed. We both dropped the cauldron and it fell to the floor and rolled away, echoing in the dungeon. He didn't even want to touch me.

I should've pretended to be sick.

"Hermione, about earlier, when Ginny said...er, what she said..." Ron's voice stumbled. I didn't want to do this now. I picked up the fallen cauldron and started scrubbing it, careful not to touch any of the potion inside.

"I don't want you to feel that..." he continued awkwardly, "I mean, I don't want us to not be friends."

"Don't worry about it. We both know that Ginny didn't mean what she said. You don't fancy me, you fancy Lavender and I don't fancy you."

"I know you don't," he said angrily, "and what _about _Lavender?"

Ron glared at me and grabbed the cauldron off the floor and started to scrub it harshly.

"That you fancy the superficial slag, you prat!"

How dare he actually make me say it, I thought as I took out my anger on the already clean cauldron. How horrible could one person be?

It took me a minute to realize how silent the room was and that Ron was standing still beside with his hands frozen in position holding onto the cauldron and brush.

"Hermione," he said in a wondrous tone, as if he'd realized some deep mystery. "How can someone as smart as you be so incredibly daft?"

Daft! I was the top of our class!

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ron had the nerve to smile as I swore again. And then laugh.

"What in the world would make you think that I fancy Lavender?"

I dropped the cauldron and glared at Ron.

"Because you said so!"

Ron continued to laugh and finally choked out, "Since when do you listen to me?"

I was tempted to throw something at him, but I didn't want to drag him to the hospital room and everything around us was covered with that dratted potion. Instead, I just crossed my arms and frowned.

"Why are you being so cheerful anyway?" I asked petulantly. "We're supposed to be in the middle of a fight."

Ron suddenly smiled and gave a loud sigh. "Because I thought I didn't have a chance before, you know, until you started acting like me."

What?

"I don't act anything like you."

"Oh yes you do," he said confidently. "You're acting about Lavender the way that I did about Vicky."

"His name is Viktor," I responded out of habit. "And I'm not acting any particular way about Lavender." I ground out her name.

"Yes you are," he replied cheerfully. "And I know why, because I know why _I_ acted the way _I_ did."

"Oh really then," I said haughtily, "Why _were _you a complete and utter jerk?"

"You're jealous," he said, his tone wavering a bit.

My eyes widened. So he knew. He knew that I fancied him.

"I am not!" I shouted.

"Then why do you care?" Ron took a step closer to me and I backed into the counter. "Why'd you yell at Snape and get a detention all because of me?"

I hated feeling cornered. I couldn't just tell him. He couldn't know. Well, anymore than he already suspected. Our friendship could recover from this, but what would happen if I actually told him?

"Because well...er..."

I decided what I was going to say. I was going to say that I'd simply done it because Snape was being an irresponsible professor and someone needed to say something. And Ron was my friend. I'd do anything for a friend.

I could stick to that story for life. I was prepared to and stubborn enough to actually do it. I closed my eyes, trying to find the strength to lie confidently to my best friend.

Suddenly, a sense of warmth spread over me and the words that came out of me weren't at all what I was expecting.

"Because I love you."

I clapped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. The truth was out. I couldn't hide from it anymore. Nervous about seeing Ron's reaction, I opened first one eye and then the other.

He looked disbelieving.

"Really?" he whispered. I nodded because I couldn't think of anything else to do.

And then, just as I was about to walk away, Ron pulled me into a hug. With his arms around me, I finally felt complete, like I was the whole person I'd been trying to be my entire life.

Ron pulled back and brushed a wisp of hair away from my face. He was smiling. It was a broad, blinding smile like he'd just won the Quidditch World Cup. I felt like I was in a dream. Ron didn't seem upset that I fancied him...no, loved him. He seemed happy...ecstatic. I loved him! And it seemed like he, maybe, hopefully...

"Hermione," Ron said in a low tone of voice that I knew was meant only for me. He paused and then grinned before leaning towards my ear. "Ditto."

I laughed and pushed him. I'm sure my smile was as big as Ron's.

_Ditto. _

He loved me. Even my inner voice sounded dreamy.

"You're going to have to actually say it sometime, you know," I teased as he reached out an arm and pulled me back.

Ron's blue eyes sparkled mischievously and for a second I was reminded of the twins. Until, that is, Ron leaned down and whispered against my lips, "I'd rather show you first."

And he did.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: I really hope all of you enjoyed it! I know that I enjoyed writing it. And for those of you who would like to see more of Harry and Ginny (and a bit of R/Hr from Harry's POV), I'll be posting the first chapter of 500 Ways to Make Things Right soon. It's the last installment in the series, and be sure to expect a few more twists and turns! 


End file.
